


Satisfied

by sisabet



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipsqueaky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pipsqueaky).



Originally published to LJ 8-9-08

 _ **New Vid!! Arrested Development!!!**_  
Hi all and welcome to my first vid post in almost a year. I promise there will be more to come (in little more than a week, OMG VIVIDCON!!!) but for now let me 'splain:

A little while ago it was the fabulous [](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipsqueaky**](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/) 's birthday (she of the shiny, shiny hair) and I did something I have never ever done, excluding whoring myself out for vividcon, I offered her a vid made to order. She could pick the subject matter, the fandom and the song.

So she did. And then I did. And this is it:

  
Keep the Customer Satisfied  
song by: Simon and Garfunkel  
 _George Michael Bluth: frozen banana salesman/child_

 __

[here](http://sisavids.com/satisfiedweb.avi) is a downloadable link for this vid


End file.
